The Moon's Prophecy
by koogi123
Summary: MoonStar was given her name by StarClan. But why would they give her such a name? Isn't it forbidden? MoonStar has to find out why. She wants to find out why she is the leader of Thunderclan. She wants to find out why she's the only one even in her clan. There are no Warriors, No Queens, Not one Kit, no Medicine cat. What went wrong? And why does every clan hate her?
1. The Start

**Warrior Cats**

 **A new Era**

 **A new set of clans.**

 **Names have expanded since the old era of Warrior cats, Humanity has finally decided to expand the woods, growing more and more forests. Half the population of Humans have died off from a war including half the old clans. Now here we are with new clans.**

 **Humanity hasn't advanced in anything futuristic quite yet.**

 **The clans have moved to a whole new forest area.**

 **WindClan**

SpruceStar - Leader of Windclan, A Brown She-Cat with a large white Spot over her left eye.

DecayedLeaf - Deputy of Windclan, A He-Cat with light orange fur and stripes that look like a tiger.

 **Warriors:**

BadgerStripes - A Gray he-cat with dark gray stripes.

RosePelt - A light Gray She-cat with fluffy fur

RabbitHop - A Warrior who is sometimes embarrased of his own name. Has short white fur.

FoxClaw - A Tabby he-cat

 **Apprentices:**

MousePaw - Apprentice to BadgerStripes, A black fur he-cat with a few Grey spots.

GrayPaw - Apprentice to RabbitHop, a dark Gray he-cat

 **Elders:**

FrogLeap - A Elderly He-cat with light gray fur, his fur used to be a brilliant dark Black with only a few light gray stripes.

 **Queens:**

MellowStride - A tabby She-cat with a few white pokadots.

 **Kits:**

VineKit - Kit of MellowStride, an All-white she-cat with one gray paw

TinyKit - Kit of MellowStride, a tabby he-cat

FernKit - Kit of MellowStride, a White he-cat with all orange paws.

 **Medicine cat:**

DreamLight - A Medicine She-cat with short white fur.

 **RiverClan**

BirchStar - Leader of Riverclan, a white he-cat

FossilRuin - Deputy of RiverClan, a white he-cat with gray stripes.

 **Warriors:**

DullSpark - A black he-cat

BrightBlue - A Blue-Gray she-cat

AuraNight - A Black she-cat with small white spots.

WhiteClaw - A white he-cat with gray paws.

 **Apprentices:**

ShinePaw - DullSpark's Apprentice, a White she-cat with black spots on her legs.

DuskPaw - AuraNight's Apprentice, a tabby he-cat exotic shorthair.

SeedPaw - WhiteClaw's apprentince, a he-cat with all white exept for his orange ears and orange paws.

 **Riverclan has no Elders, but BrightBlue plans to retire soon.**

 **Queens:**

CloudDay - A white she-cat.

MidnightBreeze - A Black She-cat with a beautiful gray design on her face. Has yet to give birth.

 **Kits:**

HareKit - CloudDay's kit, a light brown she-cat.

 **Medicine cat:**

BrokenLight - A Medicine he-cat with gray fur

 **Shadow Clan**

ShineStar - A Tough She-cat leader with brilliant shining gray fur.

SilverSnow - ShadowClan's Deputy, A smart she-cat with long white fur.

 **Warriors:**

RabbitHole - A Brown He-cat

HornetSting - A Light brown he-cat

FerretPelt - A Brown He-Cat

FallenRock - A Gray He-Cat

TinyMeadow - A light gray She-Cat

 **Apprentices:**

FlyPaw - RabbitHole's Apprentice, a Gray He-Cat

TinPaw - TinyMeadow's Apprentice, a Light gray He-cat

 **ShadowClan has no Elders.**

 **ShadowClan has no Queens.**

 **ShadowClan has no Kits.**

 **Medicine cat(s):**

LeafSlice - A Medicine cat with a strang greenish gray tint to her fur.

VineClaw - A Medicine cat, a gray he-cat

 **ThunderClan**

...

 **ThunderClan has only one member.**

 **The only one left of it's kind**

MoonStar - Her name was said to be given by Starclan. The other clans say her name is illegal and that she should be banished for such a name. But StarClan says otherwise. Starclan has given her more lives than any leader, and wish that she forms Thunderclan back up from the ruins.

She is a wise and strong leader, who has so far built Thunderclan her self. All of the dens build up, the ground flattened into a dirt soft for a warrior's feet.

 **Let's begin.**

 **XXX**

MoonStar made her way up a small dirt path, that soon led to a dead end. She huffed, hopping over the log at the end and padding forward with determination. That is until she tripped flat onto a mud pile.

"MOUSE-DUNG!" She yelped, pulling herself out of the mud and quickly looking around for some sort of water source to wash off.

After washing off she continued forward, looking left to right several times and tripping many of those times. But she still trudged forward, hoping to see anything but trees.

She finally came to an opening, where a large cave was gaping open. A glimmering light shined out of the cave, indicating water inside of the cave.

Her instincts told her to sniff the air for any sort of scent, but her brain told her to keep going, that she couldn't cost wasting any time. So she listened to her brain, and kept going.

Inside of the cave was just more hallways. She had to choose one. She had to listen to her instincts for help. So, she sniffed the air, and down the left hallway was a moist atmosphere. While the right hallway was just dry dirt. She took the left hallway.

When she entered the left hallway, she was greeted by a warm breeze and hugged by the cave walls that started to close in on her. They were not actually closing in, but it sure did feel like it.

"Finally." She said, walking into an opening where a shining bright pool of water was. "The Moon pool." She stated, padding up to the pool and looking around at the scenery. There was water that dripped into the pool, making small waves gently sway across the water's top. The walls of the cave were like crystals, shining because of the water that trickled down them.

She sat at the edge of the MoonPool, she was not a Medicine cat. At least some warrior, or, in this case, leader, Had to still attend the Medicine cat's gathering. Even if she was the only member of her clan, it was still a clan. She had to get a message to see if her clan would even have more members. She also wanted other answers, like how she got her name, or why she had so many lives.

Or why did the other clans hate her?

She quickly quieted down her thoughts, hearing tapping of paws on the stone ground. Her ears perked up and she looked back. There stood DreamLight of Windclan.

DreamLight stood proudly, her white fur reflecting any light that came off the pool. When she first saw MoonStar, she made a confused face. Then a hateful one. She padded forward, taking a place at the edge of the pool as far away from MoonStar as possible.

DreamLight stared at the MoonPool's cave in delight, her expression more happier then ever. She enjoyed the scenery a lot. Then she caught sight of MoonStar once more, and quickly turned back to the cave wall.

MoonStar shook her head, and stood up. "Why must you hate me? What in Starclan did I do to you? You look like a lovely cat with an amazing life and you look so happy! I want to be friends not foes." MoonStar stated, DreamLight turned her head to MoonStar ever so slowly.

"You were born." DreamLight said Harshly, turning to sit in the corner of the cave. MoonStar looked with shock and sadness. She looked into the Moon pool, staring at the confused and sad version of herself.

DreamLight stood up, padding with a little kick in her step towards the entrance of the cave. MoonStar looked backwards once again to the cave entrance, there stood BrokenLight of RiverClan, LeafSlice and VineClaw of ShadowClan. They all were sharing tongues.

LeafSlice was the first to pad over to the MoonPool, actually having a seat next to MoonStar and greeting her. But Moon Star could not hear her, she was in her own world of sadness.

"Hey, are you ok?" LeafSlice asked, while the others took their seats around the MoonPool. "Why would you care if she was ok?" VineClaw said with a little aggressive in his tone. LeafSlice gave a slicing glare over to VineClaw. "You respect a leader VineClaw! She was given her name by StarClan and we should respect that also! She is here with us for a reason." LeafSlice argued.

"Let's just get this over with." Mumbled VineClaw, LeafSlice groaned and sat back down. "Don't worry about what they say." LeafSlice whispered softly to MoonStar. MoonStar was still looking at herself in the Moonpool, but it seemed as if her sad self had lightened up.

MoonStar looked around at the other Medicine cats, they were all laying down and touching their noses to the pool's water. MoonStar struggled to lay down properly, her legs tired from the journey there. She finally touched her nose to the pool, falling into a deep sleep.

...

MoonStar woke up to a bright light, she glanced around. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she realized she was in StarClan.

She sat up, standing with some ease. She sniffed the air, the scent was nice and sweet. StarClan was a beautiful place. But the one thing that she had noticed, was the emptiness of the clan. There was not a single cat there, exept for the other medicine cats in the distance. They seemed to be huddled around something.

MoonStar padded over to them, it took some time before she finally reached them. The Medicine Cats all turned to her, stepping away a bit and leaving a path for MoonStar to Walk.

MoonStar was terribly confused, but she walked in the middle of all them, and almost bumped into a shining warrior. The warrior stood, glowing brightly and smiling. The warrior was a beautiful she-cat, her fur looked soft. "Greetings MoonStar. Well, Actually that sounded a little bit dumb. Hello MoonStar! That... That sounded Worse... You know what? Forget about it. I am DoveWing of Thunderclan." The shining Warrior said, her tail lifted proudly and waved back and forward.

MoonStar's mood lit up after hearing 'ThunderClan' She smiled and nodded. "I'm MoonStar of ThunderClan. Nice to meet you DoveWing. I assume you are the same Dovewing as told in the stories?" Dovewing nodded, and padded passed Moonstar. "Come, I wish to speak with you alone. The other Medicine cats may go home now, I have told them what they needed to know."

DreamLight, BrokenLight, LeafSlice, and VineClaw all nodded. They soon dissappeared, waking up at the MoonPool.

"What did you wish to talk about?" MoonStar questioned, DoveWing sat on a rock and patted the other rock beside her. MoonStar sat on that rock, looking with a confused face at DoveWing.

"Well, MoonStar, as you know, Or, actually you do not know yet. Lemme explain. As you can see, StarClan is empty. Exept for me. Well, StarClan has chosen to leave this place for good. Even my Sister, IvyPool chose to leave. But the reason why? I can not tell you that. Where did they go? It would be bad to tell you that as well. But all you have to know is that I stayed." MoonStar was about to interrupt, but DoveWing continued.

"Before you say anything, I have much more to say. You can ask questions after. I know you're going to ask about your name. I'll get to that, ok? Now then, the Dark Forest. All cats there have dissappeared already. Do not worry about them."

"Let's get to your Clan's purpose now. I want ThunderClan to live. ThunderClan has always been a clan and will be a clan still to this moon." DoveWing said with Confidence, continuing. "We made a mistake with the 5th clan before, we will not only have three clans. I refuse to accept that. So, during the next Full moon gathering, you will go. You will go and announce what I have said to you."

MoonStar nodded, listening with pure interest and determination to get her clan back together.

"You will announce that You will be taking a cat from every clan to start Thunderclan back up, you will not take Mates or Queens, you will not take any Kits. You will be taking LeafSlice, one of the Medicine cats from ShadowClan. I have informed her of this already, all though I have not informed LeafSlice of everything. Do not tell her anything we have spoke of."

MoonStar nodded once more. "I won't."

"Good." DoveWing smiled, then continued. "Now then, your name. Your name... I was not the one who chose your name. But I was given a Prophecy. _'The light that shines from the moon in the sky will give power to an animal hugged by it's energy and named after it's self. This animal will start a new era of power and strength. They will protect us all.'_ Thats it."

MoonStar ran through the prophecy several times in her head, she was the one that the Prophecy spoke about. She just knew it. But Hugged by Energy? Starting a new era of Power and Strength? Wouldn't that make the other clans more jealous and angry? She did not want that. But what did it mean by protecting them all?

Dovewing placed her paw on MoonStar, startling her for a moment. DoveWing smiled and stood up, Padding off. "I must go. I will be in your dreams and here in StarClan. I will support you during the Gathering if you need it. Farewell." Dovewing dissappeared, and so did StarClan.

MoonStar shot up from her position, looking around. She had woken up in the cave, the others had already left.

"They never even say goodbye." MoonStar mumbled, then turned around. She almost ran into LeafSlice. "Oh, sorry!" MoonStar Apologized. LeafSlice smiled. "I wanted to wait and say goodbye. I can't wait to work with you!" LeafSlice said happily, and turned around. "Come on, we can walk back together."

MoonStar nodded, feeling happier then she has in a long time.


	2. Clan's Requirements

**Warrior Cats**

 **A new Era**

 **A new set of clans.**

 **Names have expanded since the old era of Warrior cats, Humanity has finally decided to expand the woods, growing more and more forests. Half the population of Humans have died off from a war including half the old clans. Now here we are with new clans.**

 **Humanity hasn't advanced in anything futuristic quite yet.**

 **The clans have moved to a whole new forest area.**

 **WindClan**

SpruceStar - Leader of Windclan, A Brown She-Cat with a large white Spot over her left eye.

DecayedLeaf - Deputy of Windclan, A He-Cat with light orange fur and stripes that look like a tiger.

 **Warriors:**

BadgerStripes - A Gray he-cat with dark gray stripes.

RosePelt - A light Gray She-cat with fluffy fur

RabbitHop - A Warrior who is sometimes embarrased of his own name. Has short white fur.

FoxClaw - A Tabby he-cat

 **Apprentices:**

MousePaw - Apprentice to BadgerStripes, A black fur he-cat with a few Grey spots.

GrayPaw - Apprentice to RabbitHop, a dark Gray he-cat

 **Elders:**

FrogLeap - A Elderly He-cat with light gray fur, his fur used to be a brilliant dark Black with only a few light gray stripes.

 **Queens:**

MellowStride - A tabby She-cat with a few white pokadots.

 **Kits:**

VineKit - Kit of MellowStride, an All-white she-cat with one gray paw

TinyKit - Kit of MellowStride, a tabby he-cat

FernKit - Kit of MellowStride, a White he-cat with all orange paws.

 **Medicine cat:**

DreamLight - A Medicine She-cat with short white fur.

 **RiverClan**

BirchStar - Leader of Riverclan, a white he-cat

FossilRuin - Deputy of RiverClan, a white he-cat with gray stripes.

 **Warriors:**

DullSpark - A black he-cat

BrightBlue - A Blue-Gray she-cat

AuraNight - A Black she-cat with small white spots.

WhiteClaw - A white he-cat with gray paws.

 **Apprentices:**

ShinePaw - DullSpark's Apprentice, a White she-cat with black spots on her legs.

DuskPaw - AuraNight's Apprentice, a tabby he-cat exotic shorthair.

SeedPaw - WhiteClaw's apprentince, a he-cat with all white exept for his orange ears and orange paws.

 **Riverclan has no Elders, but BrightBlue plans to retire soon.**

 **Queens:**

CloudDay - A white she-cat.

MidnightBreeze - A Black She-cat with a beautiful gray design on her face. Has yet to give birth.

 **Kits:**

HareKit - CloudDay's kit, a light brown she-cat.

 **Medicine cat:**

BrokenLight - A Medicine he-cat with gray fur

 **Shadow Clan**

ShineStar - A Tough She-cat leader with brilliant shining gray fur.

SilverSnow - ShadowClan's Deputy, A smart she-cat with long white fur.

 **Warriors:**

RabbitHole - A Brown He-cat

HornetSting - A Light brown he-cat

FerretPelt - A Brown He-Cat

FallenRock - A Gray He-Cat

TinyMeadow - A light gray She-Cat

 **Apprentices:**

FlyPaw - RabbitHole's Apprentice, a Gray He-Cat

TinPaw - TinyMeadow's Apprentice, a Light gray He-cat

 **ShadowClan has no Elders.**

 **ShadowClan has no Queens.**

 **ShadowClan has no Kits.**

 **Medicine cat(s):**

LeafSlice - A Medicine cat with a strang greenish gray tint to her fur.

VineClaw - A Medicine cat, a gray he-cat

 **ThunderClan**

MoonStar - The Leader, A beautiful light gray She-Cat with a mysterious design on her head. She has black paws and a unique long tail.

 **Let's begin.**

 **XXX**

MoonStar was looking forward to the gathering, but yet she was also nervous. She will have to tell every cat that she'll be taking some of their members. What if they all love each other? What if they don't want to be taken away? She can always ask for them to volunteer. If no one wants to volunteer to be apart of ThunderClan then she'll have to make some hard decisions.

MoonStar stared at her empty clan, the clan desperate to be walked on once again. Grass was starting to grow on the dirt she smoothed out, and the dens seem to be falling apart slowly.

MoonStar was watching all her work go to waste. Her tail twitched in irritation.

She finally decided to get to work and make everything clean and ready for a new clan. She decided to work on the ground first, taking a large log and pushing it across the dirt. The dirt flattened, so did the grass that was starting to grow. She hesitated before starting to pull out every single piece of grass in the ground with only her paws.

The ground looked decent, it was soft to her now aching paws. She smiled widely in content.

Now to work on the dens. She first grabbed the log she moved to flatten the dirt and placed it upwards. She then moved it underneath a rock above one of the dens that looked like it was about to fall. She proceeded to do the same with several other dens.

The medicine cat den was simply a cave, nothing seemed to bad in there. But she did remember about how Medicine cat used herbs. But which ones? She had no idea on what to use. She would have to ask LeafSlice as soon as she joined her.

Now that the dens were secure, she would have to go and find some more leaves to repair the nests. Maybe even add some feathers to add comfort. Maybe add fur? No that would be strange right?

Her thoughts about the nests were interupted when hearing a 'snap' in the woods. She sniffed the air quickly, only to smell ShadowClan's sent. "Who's there?" MoonStar asked, listening for any kind of answer.

"It's LeafSlice." LeafSlice appeared out of the bushes, and padded towards MoonStar. LeafSlice Smiled at MoonStar, sitting in front of her. "I like what you did with the place. Getting it ready?" MoonStar simply nodded and sighed.

"Since you're here LeafSlice, I need to know what herbs to get you. I need to know what they look like as well." MoonStar informed LeafSlice, LeafSlice nodded and thought for a moment. "Well, How about I go with you? We can go get the herbs together." MoonStar seemed to like this idea, she nodded in agreement. "All right let's go."

...

They were in the forest for quite a while, coming back to the dens to make nests and place the herbs they find in the medicine cat den. They had several good conversations about how the clans are doing, and some bad ones like how Riverclan and Windclan like to butt heads.

"All right, thats the last nest!" LeafSlice announced, MoonStar smiled and nodded. Both of the cats looked around the clan, proud of their work. "Are you ready for the gathering tommorow?" LeafSlice asked with curiousity. MoonStar hesitated before nodding. "A little nervous. But I'll be fine. I know this will work out." LeafSlice smiled at MoonStar's reply, and stood up to leave. "Well, I'll go ahead and go then. It was nice helping you."

"I'll see you at the Gathering." MoonStar said, her tail waving back and forward in excitement. As soon as LeafSlice was out of sight, and smell. She ran around the Clan several times, making sure everything was perfect. She then pounced into her Leader den and looked around at the clean stone walls. Her nest was perfect with just a few more feathers than the other nests.

She layed down on her nest, looking at the empty nest beside her.

Who will be her deputy?

 **This was a short chapter! I'm writing the next chapter right now. Or um, it might be already written by the time you're reading this. IDK. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. The Gathering

**Warrior Cats**

 **A new Era**

 **A new set of clans.**

 **Names have expanded since the old era of Warrior cats, Humanity has finally decided to expand the woods, growing more and more forests. Half the population of Humans have died off from a war including half the old clans. Now here we are with new clans.**

 **Humanity hasn't advanced in anything futuristic quite yet.**

 **The clans have moved to a whole new forest area.**

 **WindClan**

SpruceStar - Leader of Windclan, A Brown She-Cat with a large white Spot over her left eye.

DecayedLeaf - Deputy of Windclan, A He-Cat with light orange fur and stripes that look like a tiger.

 **Warriors:**

BadgerStripes - A Gray he-cat with dark gray stripes.

RosePelt - A light Gray She-cat with fluffy fur

RabbitHop - A Warrior who is sometimes embarrased of his own name. Has short white fur.

FoxClaw - A Tabby he-cat

 **Apprentices:**

MousePaw - Apprentice to BadgerStripes, A black fur he-cat with a few Grey spots.

GrayPaw - Apprentice to RabbitHop, a dark Gray he-cat

 **Elders:**

FrogLeap - A Elderly He-cat with light gray fur, his fur used to be a brilliant dark Black with only a few light gray stripes.

 **Queens:**

MellowStride - A tabby She-cat with a few white pokadots.

 **Kits:**

VineKit - Kit of MellowStride, an All-white she-cat with one gray paw

TinyKit - Kit of MellowStride, a tabby he-cat

FernKit - Kit of MellowStride, a White he-cat with all orange paws.

 **Medicine cat:**

DreamLight - A Medicine She-cat with short white fur.

 **RiverClan**

BirchStar - Leader of Riverclan, a white he-cat

FossilRuin - Deputy of RiverClan, a white he-cat with gray stripes.

 **Warriors:**

DullSpark - A black he-cat

BrightBlue - A Blue-Gray she-cat

AuraNight - A Black she-cat with small white spots.

WhiteClaw - A white he-cat with gray paws.

 **Apprentices:**

ShinePaw - DullSpark's Apprentice, a White she-cat with black spots on her legs.

DuskPaw - AuraNight's Apprentice, a tabby he-cat exotic shorthair.

SeedPaw - WhiteClaw's apprentince, a he-cat with all white exept for his orange ears and orange paws.

 **Riverclan has no Elders, but BrightBlue plans to retire soon.**

 **Queens:**

CloudDay - A white she-cat.

MidnightBreeze - A Black She-cat with a beautiful gray design on her face. Has yet to give birth.

 **Kits:**

HareKit - CloudDay's kit, a light brown she-cat.

 **Medicine cat:**

BrokenLight - A Medicine he-cat with gray fur

 **Shadow Clan**

ShineStar - A Tough She-cat leader with brilliant shining gray fur.

SilverSnow - ShadowClan's Deputy, A smart she-cat with long white fur.

 **Warriors:**

RabbitHole - A Brown He-cat

HornetSting - A Light brown he-cat

FerretPelt - A Brown He-Cat

FallenRock - A Gray He-Cat

TinyMeadow - A light gray She-Cat

 **Apprentices:**

FlyPaw - RabbitHole's Apprentice, a Gray He-Cat

TinPaw - TinyMeadow's Apprentice, a Light gray He-cat

 **ShadowClan has no Elders.**

 **ShadowClan has no Queens.**

 **ShadowClan has no Kits.**

 **Medicine cat(s):**

VineClaw - A Medicine cat, a gray he-cat

 **ThunderClan**

MoonStar - The Leader, A beautiful light gray She-Cat with a mysterious design on her head. She has black paws and a unique long tail.

 **Medicine cats:**

LeafSlice - A Medicine cat with a strang greenish gray tint to her fur.

 **Others will be revealed in this chapter**

 **Let's begin.**

 **XXX**

MoonStar was not nervous, but she was worried. She was worried about those who she'd have to take. She hoped and prayed to starcl- well, to DoveWing that the cats that come and join Thunderclan will not miss their clans. That may sound bad, but she wants them to be happy and not be miserable.

MoonStar looked up at the sun, it was setting so quickly. She had to go over what she was going to say again. She had to go over it many more times.

But the moon was already coming out, and the gathering would start soon. She has no time to waste. So, she hurriedly left the clan and rushed off onto a dirt path that was never used. She should have cleaned the path as well, there were so many rocks and grass was growing on it faster than she had planned.

She finally made it to an opening, where the moon would shine perfectly if in the middle of the sky. The Gathering's tree stood huge in the middle. Other trees surrounded this tree and there were three other openings where the other clans would come from.

She realized she was the first one there, so she took her place on the tree. She took the highest branch and looked down at the forest. Maybe she should go down a few branches, she had to make sure the other clans could hear her.

She almost slipped several times when making her way down to the lowest branch, the view wasn't as great but atleast every cat would hear her.

...

She was there for some time before hearing the padding of paws. She looked down at all of the openings, and out came Riverclan from their opening. Then ShadowClan, then Windclan. They all looked up at the big glorious tree. A few cats seemed giddy and happy. While others looked at MoonStar with Disgust.

SpruceStar was the first to take her position on the tree, taking a branch two up away from MoonStar. Then BirchStar took his position just above MoonStar. ShineStar was the last one up the tree, she took the highest branch.

BrightStar's tail just barely hit MoonStar's ears as they waved back and forwarth. MoonStar huffed in irritation, but decided to stay quiet.

"All Right! All Right! That's enough!" ShineStar Announced, every cat quieted down and looked up at the great tree. ShineStar smiled and cleared her throat. "I'll go first." She announced, and began to talk. "ShadowClan has plenty of food thanks to our warriors, we currently have no Queens or Kits, and no Elders yet. But I do believe someone in our clan will become mates, isn't that right?" All of Shadowclan rolled their eyes exept TinyMeadow. TinyMeadow hoped to become a queen and have her own family one day.

"Water isn't scarce, our medicine cats keep every cat healthy. Thank you VineClaw and LeafSlice." LeafSlice and VineClaw nod, both proud of their work. LeafSlice began to feel a little guiltly leaving, but Thunderclan would need her. Maybe she could go back when Thunderclan gets a new Medicine cat? Who knows.

"I have finished. You may go BirchPaw." Birchpaw looked up at ShineStar, he nodded and began to speak. MeanWhile SpruceStar looked offended at the fact that ShineStar chose Birchpaw over her.

"RiverClan is doing good. Fish have started to go down stream but we can always walk down the stream if ThunderClan will allow us to pass through there." BirchStar looked down at MoonStar. MoonStar nodded. "As long as you stay away from the Clan." BirchStar thought for a moment at MoonStar's response. Why would she need them to stay away? It's only her there...

"Continuing on, Water is never a problem. We live around a river of course. Everyone gets along fairly well. I would also like to announce the birth of HareKit, CloudDay's new Kit. Also our new Apprentice SeedPaw." The cats around Seedpaw at the Gathering nudged him and smiled widely. They all congratulated him. SeedPaw was blushing.

"I think that is all I have to say. SpruceStar?" SpruceStar snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at BirchStar. "Yes, Of Course. WindClan is doing fairly well, it seems that the mice never go away. We have plenty of food to spare. Water is a bit far off but that's fine, a few cats walk over to the river during patrols to take a sip with RiverClan's permission of course." Birchpaw looked up at SpruceStar and nods. SpruceStar continues. " We did have a small fight between two cats, but that was settled quickly. I will not mention their names. That is all I have to say, I think it's time for MoonStar to Speak." SpruceStar looks down at the She-Cat leader on the low branch.

MoonStar looks up at all the leaders, and nods. She huffs and thinks for a moment. "..." She's a bit speechless at first, but she has to do this. "Ok... ThunderClan, as you know, is empty. I had recently cleaned it up, and the reason why I had cleaned it up? I'll tell you all. I recently attended the gathering with the medicine cats. When I touched my nose to the moonpool I had met with a cat in starclan named 'DoveWing.' She spoke to me alone, telling me to tell you this and nothing more. She told me to tell you that I will be raising ThunderClan back from the ashes. I will be taking atleast one member from each clan with me to be apart of ThunderClan. I can not take Queens, I can not take Kits, I can not take Elders."

Every cat was speechless, some whispering how MoonStar was lying. Some calling MoonStar names and mocking her leadership. MoonStar closed her eyes, hoping that StarClan would show them a sign that she was right. She couldn't tell them anything else other than what DoveWing told her to tell them, she couldn't mention that StarClan has left for good, or that the DarkForest has died off completely.

MoonStar Opened her eyes. "Everyone quiet down." She said loudly, the cats calmed down and looked up at her. Some had looks of disbelief and some had looks of shame. "I must also announce that I'll be taking LeafSlice of ShadowClan." ShineStar's mouth seemed to drop and she looked with pure anger at MoonStar.

"You are not taking my Medicine cat!" She hissed, jumping off the branch. "Come Shadowclan, this gathering is over." Right as Shadowclan was about to leave, DoveWing appeared in front of the exit. Her tail gently waving and her fur blinding to some eyes. "I am DoveWing of StarClan, once a member of ThunderClan." She announced, as the cats stared with disbelief. They took back what they said quickly, and some hid in shame themselves.

"You must do what MoonStar has ordered you to do. Otherwise all Clans will face a terrible end." DoveWing announced.

Most of the Cats bowed, some of them simply looked with guilt. Some whispered the story of Dovewing, and some began predicting how the future may go. While secretly some of them thought about leaving their clan for ThunderClan.

DoveWing and MoonStar made eye contact, and nodded in understanding. DoveWing dissappeared, leaving MoonStar to pick her new members.

ShineStar walked with shame back to her branch. She hopped up and sat with failure written on her face. She hates being proved wrong.

MoonStar looked at all the cats below her, all of them now quiet. "First of all, does anyone wish to volunteer to come with me?"

At first it was quiet, then a small paw was raised. "I would like to go." The cat made his way to the front of the crowd. It was revealed to be RabbitHop. He was a bit small, but he had pride. MoonStar smiled, nodding. "Anyone else? No? All Right RabbitHop, go to the Thunderclan pathway entrance and wait there." RabbitHop nodded, walking over to the entrance and sat down. He seemed more happier than ever.

MoonStar now had to make a tough choice. She looked down at the cats, and thought long and hard. "Does anyone here have a mate? I will not take the mates of a Queen. I will not seperate any Mates." A few Cats raised their hands, MoonStar ordered the ones that are with Queens over to the side. She seperated the Single Cats and the Cats that are mates with another warrior but not a queen to one corner.

She would have to set aside the warriors that had friends in one clan, they could see each other at gatherings after all.

MoonStar finally decided who she'd take. "I have decided." She announced, all the cats looked curious, some frightened at what choice she may make.

"I will be taking GreyPaw of course, He is RabbitHop's Apprentince." GreyPaw looked relieved, GreyPaw didn't have any other family any more. So it didn't really matter where he went. He quickly ran over to RabbitHop and touched noses with him.

"I will be taking FerretPelt and FallenRock from ShadowClan." FerretPelt and FallenRock exchanged glances, slightly looking over at TinyMeadow who's ears perked up. TinyMeadow smiled happily. She wasn't taken away from her two kits FlyPaw and TinPaw. They were more Adopted rather than born from her, Their parents died a while ago.

"And last, I'll be taking AuraNight and her Apprentice DuskPaw." AuraNight and Duskpaw looked at each other, but then padded towards the ThunderClan enterance. "Does DuskPaw have a mother?" MoonStar asked BirchStar quietly, BirchStar shook his head. "She ran off one day, still haven't found her." BirchStar whispered back, MoonStar sighed. "If she does ever come back tell her that her kit is at ThunderClan." BirchStar nodded.

"This Gathering is now dismissed." MoonStar announced, hopping from her branch. She went straight to her new Clan, greeting all of them.

This is a new begginning.


	4. Settling in

**Warrior Cats**

 **A new Era**

 **A new set of clans.**

 **Names have expanded since the old era of Warrior cats, Humanity has finally decided to expand the woods, growing more and more forests. Half the population of Humans have died off from a war including half the old clans. Now here we are with new clans.**

 **Humanity hasn't advanced in anything futuristic quite yet.**

 **The clans have moved to a whole new forest area.**

 **WindClan**

SpruceStar - Leader of Windclan, A Brown She-Cat with a large white Spot over her left eye.

DecayedLeaf - Deputy of Windclan, A He-Cat with light orange fur and stripes that look like a tiger.

 **Warriors:**

BadgerStripes - A Gray he-cat with dark gray stripes.

RosePelt - A light Gray She-cat with fluffy fur

FoxClaw - A Tabby he-cat

 **Apprentices:**

MousePaw - Apprentice to BadgerStripes, A black fur he-cat with a few Grey spots.

 **Elders:**

FrogLeap - A Elderly He-cat with light gray fur, his fur used to be a brilliant dark Black with only a few light gray stripes.

 **Queens:**

MellowStride - A tabby She-cat with a few white pokadots.

 **Kits:**

VineKit - Kit of MellowStride, an All-white she-cat with one gray paw

TinyKit - Kit of MellowStride, a tabby he-cat

FernKit - Kit of MellowStride, a White he-cat with all orange paws.

 **Medicine cat:**

DreamLight - A Medicine She-cat with short white fur.

 **RiverClan**

BirchStar - Leader of Riverclan, a white he-cat

FossilRuin - Deputy of RiverClan, a white he-cat with gray stripes.

 **Warriors:**

DullSpark - A black he-cat

BrightBlue - A Blue-Gray she-cat

WhiteClaw - A white he-cat with gray paws.

 **Apprentices:**

ShinePaw - DullSpark's Apprentice, a White she-cat with black spots on her legs.

SeedPaw - WhiteClaw's apprentince, a he-cat with all white exept for his orange ears and orange paws.

 **Riverclan has no Elders, but BrightBlue plans to retire soon.**

 **Queens:**

CloudDay - A white she-cat.

MidnightBreeze - A Black She-cat with a beautiful gray design on her face. Has yet to give birth.

 **Kits:**

HareKit - CloudDay's kit, a light brown she-cat.

 **Medicine cat:**

BrokenLight - A Medicine he-cat with gray fur

 **Shadow Clan**

ShineStar - A Tough She-cat leader with brilliant shining gray fur.

SilverSnow - ShadowClan's Deputy, A smart she-cat with long white fur.

 **Warriors:**

RabbitHole - A Brown He-cat

HornetSting - A Light brown he-cat

TinyMeadow - A light gray She-Cat

 **Apprentices:**

FlyPaw - RabbitHole's Apprentice, a Gray He-Cat

TinPaw - TinyMeadow's Apprentice, a Light gray He-cat

 **ShadowClan has no Elders.**

 **ShadowClan has no Queens.**

 **ShadowClan has no Kits.**

 **Medicine cat(s):**

VineClaw - A Medicine cat, a gray he-cat

 **ThunderClan**

MoonStar - The Leader, A beautiful light gray She-Cat with a mysterious design on her head. She has black paws and a unique long tail.

 **Warriors:**

RabbitHop - A Warrior who is sometimes embarrased of his own name. Has short white fur.

FallenRock - A Gray He-Cat

FerretPelt - A Brown He-Cat

AuraNight - A Black she-cat with small white spots.

 **Apprentices:**

GrayPaw - Apprentice to RabbitHop, a dark Gray he-cat

DuskPaw - AuraNight's Apprentice, a tabby he-cat exotic shorthair.

 **Medicine cats:**

LeafSlice - A Medicine cat with a strang greenish gray tint to her fur.

 **Let's begin.**

 **XXX**

Everything was going pretty great, ThunderClan was settling in. RabbitHop ran to the warriors den first to claim a nest, FerretPelt, FallenRock, and AuraNight kinda mumbled a few things to themselves while they watched RabbitHop. They too went to go pick out a nest but weren't too greedy.

GrayPaw and Duskpaw went to find their nests in the apprentinces den, they mumbled things about missing their old friends. But they would get used to it. They could see their friends at the gatherings after all.

LeafSlice was organizing herbs in her den, and humming a soft toon.

MoonStar was looking down at her new clan as they got settled in, and she smiled. She finally had a clan, a real clan with a decent amount of cats in it. The dirt floor was covered in pawprints and not just one trail of pawprints that were her own. The dens nests' were being used for sleep and not as decoration.

MoonStar suddenly had a thought pop up into her head, who would be the deputy? She would have to decide later on, see if Starclan sends a message or... Maybe she'll watch the behavior of her clan and see who will suit the role best.

Her eyes scanned over the clan, then to the sky that was turning light. The meeting was just a short while ago. But it felt like moons already.

MoonStar thought about how she would have to start setting up patrols to mark the territory. Wouldn't she have to get a deputy for that? So Deputy first and Patrols next? Maybe that would work out. But she had to get the scent marked as soon as possible.

MoonStar sighed, closing her eyes and going into deep thought.

LeafSlice looked from her herbs over to MoonStar. She could see the stress on her face. LeafSlice quickly looked through her herbs and pulled out Thyme. She padded out from her den, making her way over to MoonStar. She placed the Thyme at her paws.

MoonStar looked up with confusion at first, but then smiled. "Thank you. I.. I needed this." MoonStar took the Thyme.

LeafSlice smiled longingly, and turned around to pad back to her den. She started to arange her nest in a way she wanted.

MoonStar looked over, and beyond the trees was a sunrise. MoonStar smiled, thinking of a new start.

But will everything go the way she wants it to go?

She was, unsure...

 **Sorry about the short chapter! The next chapter is going to be decently long. :D**


End file.
